My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica
}|Descrição| thumb|200px|Logotipo atual da série usado a partir da sétima temporada. thumb|200px|Logotipo original da série usado da primeira até sexta temporada. My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic na versão original) é uma série animada baseada na popular franquia My Little Pony da Hasbro. O programa estreou nos Estados Unidos no dia 10 de Outubro de 2010 (no canal Hub Network, passando anos depois para o Discovery Family), em 21 de Novembro de 2011 no Brasil (no canal Discovery Kids), e em 5 de março de 2012 em Portugal (no Canal Panda). Em outubro de 2018, a série terminou sua oitava temporada e com um nono atualmente em produção. Esta encarnação da franquia é conhecida como a quarta geração (G4) de My Little Pony. A série foi desenvolvida para a televisão por Lauren Faust, conhecida por seu trabalho em duas franquia populares e bem recebidas do Cartoon Network, As Meninas Superpoderosas e A Mansão Foster para Amigos Imaginários. A série tem como personagem principal uma pônei unicórnio chamada Twilight Sparkle, uma estudante da Princesa Celestia, a governadora da terra mágica de Equestria. A princesa dá à Twilight a tarefa de aprender sobre amizade e envia ela e seu assistente, um jovem dragão chamado Spike, para Ponyville. Lá, eles encontram alguns pôneis interessantes, incluindo a radical Rainbow Dash, a glamorosa Rarity, a trabalhadora Applejack, a tímida Fluttershy, e a hiperativa Pinkie Pie. Juntos, eles vão em aventuras, resolvem vários problemas, e aprendem sobre a magia da amizade. A série ganhou um enorme seguimento de fãs, normalmente chamados de bronies.}} Desenvolvimento A série foi desenvolvida por Lauren Faust para Hasbro, como uma reinicialização da franquia de My Little Pony. Faust estava lançando sua própria linha de brinquedos e série animada de televisão Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls e série de televisão para a executiva da Hasbro Studios Lisa Licht. quando Licht pediu-lhe para deixá-la pra trás, com uma nova versão da franquia de My Little Pony. O desenvolvimento começou em 2008, com a produção da primeira temporada até 2009. Jayson Thiessen storyboarded e animando um curto de dois minutos para a aprovação de Faust e Hasbro. No curta de animação usado durante o desenvolvimento inicial, Tara Strong deu voz a Pinkie Pie. Arquivado localmente. O público principal do programa é meninas de 4 a 12 anos e Faust desenhou a série para que os pais pudessem assistir com suas filhas. A série gerou um culto seguinte entre adultos. Relatórios fiscais por DHX Media sugerem que a DHX Media recebeu cerca de 6 milhões de dólares canadenses por ano para a produção das três primeiras temporadas do programa. Brinquedos e mercadorias :Ver também: Mercadorias My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica é associado ao relançamento de 2010 da linha de brinquedos My Little Pony, tendo figurinhas e play-sets baseados nele e vice versa; a série existe principalmente para ajudar a comercializar a linha de brinquedos. A Hasbro, a empresa proprietária da marca, passou a ver My Little Pony como uma marca de "estilo de vida", com mais de 200 licenças em 15 categorias de produtos. A marca faturou US$ 1 bilhão em vendas no varejo em 2014 e US$ 650 milhões em vendas no varejo em 2013. A linha de brinquedos A Amizade é Mágica recebe novas iterações aproximadamente a cada ano. Os primeiros brinquedos foram vendidos sob o título Ponyville como seus antecessores da G3, seguido por Casamemto Pônei, O Império de Cristal, Celebração da Princesa de Cristal, Rainbow Power, Magia da Cutie Mark e Explore Equestria. Personagens :Ver também: lista de personagens Pôneis A série tem um elenco principal de seis pôneis e um grande número de personagens de apoio e de fundo. À medida que os pôneis amadurecem, eles ganham cutie marks em seus flancos, que representam seu propósito ou chamam da vida. Tipos de pôneis Existem três tipos principais de pôneis: *Pôneis terrestres: pôneis regulares. Os fundadores de Ponyville estavam entre esta raça. Eles estão mais próximos da natureza do que outros pôneis e frequentemente tendem a plantar e realizar trabalhos manuais. Eles não têm asas nem chifres. * Pégasos ou pôneis pégasos: pôneis com asas que podem voar e andar sobre as nuvens. Eles frequentemente tendem ao clima. * Unicórnios ou pônei unicórnio: pôneis que possuem chifres e possuem habilidades mágicas mais pronunciadas, representadas por um brilho em torno de seu chifre quando usados. Muitos usam telecinese, mas alguns usam outros tipos de magia também. Fora dos três tipos, Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna, Princesa Cadance, Twilight Sparkle e Flurry Heart possuem asas de pégasos, um chifre de unicórnio e dependendo da representação, a magia dos pônei terrestre. Eles são chamados alicórnios na série. Tanto Celestia quanto Luna possuem poder mágico extraordinário, permitindo-lhes levantar o sol e a lua. Cadance tem o poder do amor que, de acordo com Twilight, permite que ela espalhe amor por onde passa e pode acabar com a luta nos corações de dois pôneis. Twilight tem a capacidade de espalhar a magia da amizade em Equestria. Flurry Heart é um alicórnio nascido naturalmente. Idade e sexo Os pôneis da série podem ser agrupados por idade e sexo em potros (machos mais jovens), portancas (fêmeas mais jovens), éguas (fêmeas mais velhas) e garanhões (machos mais velhos). O sexo de um pônei pode ser determinado pela forma e tamanho de seu focinho: os focinhos dos garanhões são angulosos, quadriculados e maiores, enquanto os focinhos das éguas têm uma aparência mais arredondada e são muito menores que os de um garanhão. No entanto, este não é o caso de alguns alicórnios. Os garanhões também têm corpos maiores e às vezes mais volumosos que as éguas. Outra maneira de determinar o sexo de um pônei é pelos cílios e que os cascos das éguas são da mesma cor do corpo, enquanto os cascos de alguns garanhões são sem corpo, como Big McIntosh, Shining Armor ou Príncipe Blueblood. Éguas e potras têm cílios, enquanto garanhões e potros não têm. No entanto, pôneis bebês têm cílios, com os machos com um único cílio e as fêmeas com dois. Na cabeça de Lauren Faust, pelo menos um personagem pônei da T1 é trans. Nas gerações anteriores de My Little Pony, todos os pôneis jovens eram frequentemente chamados de pôneis bebês, enquanto em A Amizade é Mâgica, os pôneis jovens e pôneis são diferenciados. Pôneis jovens são chamados simplesmente de "potros" ou "pôneis jovens" e são agrupados com pôneis bebês em potros. As idades dos principais personagens pôneis foram deixadas "imprecisas" pela desenvolvedora do programa, Lauren Faust. Arquivado localmente. Faust disse que pensa nos seis personagens principais pôneis como de 12 a 17 anos, mas lhes dá "independência adulta". Arquivado localmente. Protagonistas principais thumb|200px|Da esquerda para a direita: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike e Applejack. *'Twilight Sparkle': a principal protagonista. É uma pônei alicórnio (originalmente unicórnio) com um corpo violeta clara e uma crina índigo e cauda com estrias rosas e roxas. Ela estuda extensivamente e tem excepcional habilidade mágica. Ela é agora uma das princesas de Equestria. Seu espírito representa o elemento da magia. *'Applejack': uma pônei terrestre atlética e forte com um corpo laranja e crina e cauda loura. Ela é realista e confiável, sempre disposta a ajuda alguém em qualquer assunto. Applejack vem de uma grande família de pôneis com nomes relacionados à maçã que gerenciam fazendas, pomares de maçãs e empresas, etc. Ela usa um chapéu marrom stetson. Seu espírito representa o elemento de honestidade. *'Rainbow Dash': uma pônei pêgaso atlética com um corpo azul-celeste e uma crina e cauda multicolorida. Muito corajosa e ousada, ela também pode ser travessa e orgulhosa. Ela tem a capacidade de acelerar e limpar o céu das nuvens. Seu espírito representa o elemento de lealdade. *'Pinkie Pie': uma pônei terrestre com um corpo rosa e crina e cauda magenta. Ela tem um comportamento engraçado, é muito faladora e um pouco tonta. Ela também gosta de cantar e fazer brincadeiras. Seu espírito representa o elemento da alegria. *'Fluttershy': uma pônei pégaso com um corpo amarelo e uma crina e cauda cor-de-rosa. Ela é muito tímida e quieta em relação aos outros na maior parte do tempo, mas tem um grande amor pelos animais e se importa com eles. Seu espírito representa o elemento de bondade. *'Rarity': uma pônei unicórnio com um corpo branco e uma crina e cauda roxa. Ela é muito elegante e interessada em moda. Embora às vezes desejando ser o centro das atenções, ela está sempre presente para ajuda seus amigos. Seu espírito representa o elemento de generosidade. *'Spike': um dragão jovem, roxo e verde. Ele é assistente de Twilight e bom amigo. Ele tem uma paixão ostensivamente secreta por Rarity. Ele é chocado por Twilight em um flashback em As Crônicas da Marcas. Ele cresce com ganância, como mostrado em O Segredo do Meu Excesso. Ele prefere sair com pôneis ao invés de sua própria espécie. Principais antagonistas Quase todos os episódios de duas partes apresentam um vilão principal que geralmente é derrotado no final da segunda parte. A estreia da quarta temporada foca na Floresta da Liberdade causando problemas como resultado das ações de vilão passado, enquanto a estreia da sexta temporada enfoca o nascimento de um novo alicórnio e mais tarde a ameaça do eterno inverno contra o Império do Cristal. Cada temporada começa e termina com um episódio de duas partes, exceto a primeira temporada, que termina com A Melhor Noite de Todas, a terceira temporada, que termina com A Cura do Mistério Mágico e a sétima temporada, que começa com Conselho Celestial. *'Nightmare Moon': principal antagonista da estreia da primeira temporada A Amizade é Mágica. Ela é a Princesa Luna corrupta e possuída por sua amargura sobre os pôneis dormindo durante a noite e seu ciúme em direção a sua irmã mais velha, Princesa Celestia, que é amada por seus súditos por trazer o sol e o dia.Ver Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1. Ela é derrotada por Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas com o Elementos da Harmonia, restaurando Luna. *'Discórdia': principal antagonista da estreia da segunda temporada O Retorno da Harmonia. Ele é um draconequus e o espírito de desarmonia que causa o caos em Canterlot e Ponyville. Ele corrompe os personagens principais para se parece com o oposto de seus respectivos elementos; uma vez corrompidos, eles o transformam em pedra com os Elementos da Harmonia. No pedido da Princesa Celestia, ele é liberado pelos personagens principais e reformado por Fluttershy em Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas. Sua ação passada de plantar os pilanhões antes de seu primeiro banimento contraria Ponyville na estreia da quarta temporada. *'Rainha Chrysalis': principal antagonista do final da segunda temporada Casamento em Canterlot e o fianl da sexta temporada Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez. Ela é a rainha dos changelings que se alimenta do amor de Shining Armor pela Princesa Cadance, imitando-a. Ela é derrotada por Shining Armor e Cadance através do poder de seu amor. No último final, ela rapta as Mane Six, as outras princesas e as substitui por changelings. Ela é derrotada por Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Discórdia e Thorax. Ela retorna em The Mean 6, onde ela cria cópias malignas das Mane Six em uma tentativa de ganhar o controle dos elementos da harmonia e assumir Equestria, mas seus planos são frustrados mais uma vez. *'Rei Sombra': principal antagonista da estreia da terceira temporada O Império de Cristal. Ele é um unicórnio maligno que tenta reescravizar o Império do Cristal, e é derrotado por Spike, Princesa Cadance e Pôneis de Cristal com o poder do Coração de Cristal. Twilight Sparkle usa sua assinatura mágica escura em O Império de Cristal - Parte 2. *'Lorde Tirek': principal antagonista do final da quarta temporada O Reino de Twilight. Ele é um centauro que ao lado de seu irmão Scorpan veio para Equestria de rouba magia de unicórnio, mas depois que Scorpan fez amizade com os pôneis e pediu a Tirek para aborta seus planos, Tirek recusou. Ele logo foi banido para Tártaro por seu crime, mas ele escapa e começa a roubar magia de unicórnio. Logo, ele tem muita força, ele é capaz de pegar a magia dos terrestres, pégasos e alicórnios também. Ele é derrotado por Twilight e suas amigas ao destrancar o baú e recebe magia Rainbow Power. Ele retorna em A Escola Arrasada conspirando com o Cozy Glow para drena magia de Equestria. *'Starlight Glimmer': principal antagonista da estreia da quinta temporada O Mapa das Cutie Marks e do final da quinta temporada A Nova Cutie Mark. Ela é um unicórnio que dirige uma vila onde todos os pôneis têm mesmas cutie marks. Após sua primeira derrota, ela retorna para se vingar de Twilight Sparkle e viaja de volta no tempo para evita o Arco-Íris Supersônico de Rainbow Dash, criando uma linha do tempo alternativa. Ela é derrotada novamente e reformada, e Twilight a assume como uma aluna particular. *'Stygian': principal antagonista do final da sétima temporada Brincando com as Sombras. Ele é um unicórnio e amigo dos Pilares da Antiga Equestria que foi exilado por rouba deles, resultando em sua transformação no Pônei dos Sombras. Os Pilares o selaram no limbo junto a si mesmos por mil anos, mas ele é acidentalmente libertado por Twilight Sparkle quando ela traz de volta os Pilares. Ele é derrotado e reformado pelas Mane Six e os Pilares, que o libertam das trevas que o controlam. *'Rei Storm': principal antagonista de My Little Pony: O Filme. Ele é um conquistador de terras que invade Equestria com seu exército de criaturas de tempestade e tenente Tempest Shadow. Ele usa o Cajado de Sacanas para drenar as quatro princesas alicórnio de sua magia e ganha o controle dos elementos e ele tenta destruir Canterlot com um poderoso tornado. Ele é derrotado por Twilight Sparkle, suas amigas e a recém-reformada Tempest. *'Reitor Neighsay': principal antagonista da estreia da oitava temporada Confusão da Escola. Ele é um unicórnio estrito estudioso e o chefe da Associação Educacional de Equestria. Ele tenta fechar a Escola da Amizade de Twilight Sparkle, vendo-a como um risco para Equestria, mas seus esforços são interrompidos por Twilight e Princesa Celestia. Em A Escola Arrasada, ele tenta substituir Twilight como chefe de sua instituição, mas sua posição é usurpada por Cozy Glow. Depois de ser resgatado pelos Young Six, ele reforma e ajuda a frustra o plano de Cozy para governar Equestria. *'Cozy Glow': principal antagonista do final da oitava temporada School Raze. Ela é uma potra pégaso que aparece pela primeira vez em Marcas por Esforço matricular-se na Escola da Amizade de Twilight. Mais tarde, com a ajuda de Tirek, ela aprisiona as Mane Six no Tártaro, captura Starlight Glimmer e rouba toda a magia em Equestria em um plano para assumir o controle da escola. Ela é derrotada pelos Young Six e a magia da Árvore da Harmonia. *'Grogar': em construção. Episódios :Artigo principal: Lista de episódios Todos os episódios da série são classificados pela TV-Y para "todas as idades". Primeira temporada A primeira temporada foi aberta com uma "prévia", uma exibição inicial de todo o primeiro episódio de cinco dias antes da série "oficialmente" começar, para coincidir com o lançamento do canal de televisão The Hub. A introdução dos personagens e o enredo que gira em torno da Nightmare Moon abrangem os dois primeiros episódios, que juntos compõem a única dupla da temporada. Três episódios apresentam o Grande Baile Galopante, que é onde o episódio final da temporada acontece. A desenvolvedora do programa, Lauren Faust, atuou como produtora executiva para esta temporada. Todos os episódios da temporada estão classificados como E/I por "educativos e informativos". Esta temporada se concentra principalmente em Twilight e em se acostumar com Ponyville, bem como no cimento da amizade entre as Mane Six, bem como as Cutie Mark Crusaders no segunda metade das estações. Segunda temporada Faust anunciou que ela esteve menos envolvida na produção do programa para a segunda temporada, focando principalmente na concepção e no roteiro da história. Ela é creditada em "Desenvolvido para a televisão por" e "Produção Executiva" para o primeiro e segundo episódio, que foram produzidos durante o período de produção da primeira temporada. Ela é creditada como "Produtora da Consultoria" pelo resto da segunda temporada. A temporada consiste em 26 episódios, 22 minutos de duração. Vários personagens menores retornam nesta temporada, incluindo Derpy, Princesa Luna e Mr. Greenhooves, bem como os pôneis da idade escolar, Cheerilee, e as Cutie Mark Crusaders. A temporada começou a ser exibida em 17 de setembro de 2011. Como na primeira temporada, ela foi aberta com duas partes, com os pôneis procurando os Elementos da Harmonia. Os episódios 11, 12 e 13 não foram ao ar em ordem de produção: episódio 13, Noite da Lareira Calorosa, foi ao ar antes dos episódios 11 e 12, Dia de Valorização da Família e Os Bebês Cake, respectivamente estar a tempo para a temporada das férias. Eles estão listados no wiki de acordo com a ordem da data exibida. A segunda temporada foi concluída em 21 de abril de 2012 com o final de duas partes, Casamento em Canterlot. Começando com o episódio Lição Zero, Princesa Celestia isenta Twilight de enviar um relatório toda semana e pede que todos as seis pôneis façam relatórios sobre suas descobertas sobre a magia da amizade quando se deparam com elas, o que reduz a ênfase do programa em Twilight, lição da amizade. We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-Thon Algumas semanas antes da exibição da Lareira Calorosa, The Hub anunciou que iria ao ar um "We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-Thon", composto por nove episódios selecionados pelos fãs. Os nove episódios foram ao ar diretamente antes da Lareira Calorosa. Os nove episódios foram, em ordem da aparição: Eclipse da Luna, Verde Não Fica Bem para Você, A Melhor Noite de Todas, Feita Para o Sucesso, Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação, Festa de Uma Só, Lição Zero, Sentido Pinkie e Noite da Lareira Calorosa. Terceira temporada A terceira temporada estreou no dia 10 de novembro de 2012, às 10:00 AM Eastern Time. The Hub fez um pedido de treze episódios, mas apesar da temporada ser mais curta que as duas primeiras, o compositor da série, William Anderson, sugeriu a presença de outras temporadas, de diferentes comprimentos. Escritores Meghan McCarthy, Cindy Morrow, M.A. Larson e Dave Polsky estão retornando a série, embora o editor de estórias da primeira e segunda temporada Rob Renzetti seja substituído por Meghan McCarthy, que foi chamado de "showrunner" em um artigo de abril de 2012 na edição online de L.A. Times. Duas músicas da terceira temporada foram exibidas publicamente pela Hasbro antes de sua exibição oficial: A Canção do Fracasso, que foi exibido na ComicCon 2012 e A Balada do Império do Cristal, que foi publicado no YouTube. Um clipe do episódio de estreia da temporada estreou no Facebook. O final da temporada, A Cura do Mistério Mágico, foi ao ar em 16 de fevereiro de 2013. Quarta temporada Por um breve período no início de fevereiro, Daniel Ingram, compositor de música da série, teve a quarta temporada listada em seu currículo e um total de 91 episódios para série, deixando 26 episódios para a quarta temporada após os 65 episódios anteriores das temporadas. Na convenção Las Pegasus Unicon de 20 de fevereiro de 2013, Meghan McCarthy disse que a produção da quarta temporada está "a todo vapor". A quarta temporada estreou em 23 de novembro de 2013. Um animatic mostrando clipes de três episódios, bem como uma nova música de um quarto episódio foi mostrado no San Diego Comic Con em julho de 2013. Além disso, em 23 de outubro de 2013, The Hub divulgou uma sinopse dos dois primeiros episódios da quarta temporada em seu site. Ao contrário das temporadas anteriores, a quarta temporada é um arco de história longa de temporada envolvendo um baú com seis chaves. O final da temporada são episódios de duas partes O Reino da Twilight, que foi ao ar em 10 de maio de 2014. My Little Pony Mega Mare-A-Thon De 4 de agosto de 2014 a 8 de agosto de 2014, a Hub Network publicou o "My Little Pony Mega Mare-A-Thon", no qual todos os episódios das temporadas de 1 a 4 foram exibidos na ordem em que foram originalmente estreados. Juntamente com o evento de cinco dias, estavam os problemas comerciais "Pergunte a um pônei", em que as Mane Six respondem perguntas dos fãs, "My Little Pony Equestria Girls" e três especiais da Gerações 3 "My Little Pony": My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure, My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade e My Little Pony Crystal Princess: The Runaway Rainbow. Quinta temporada Em uma entrevista para a WorldScreen.com, Stephen Davis, presidente da Hasbro Studios, afirmou sobre "A Amizade é Mágica", "Estamos indo agora para nossa quinta temporada - apenas um tremendo sucesso para nós". Em maio de 2014, a Hub Network afirmou no Twitter e no Facebook que a quinta temporada está "chegando em 2015". Um artigo de 7 de maio de 2014 no Examiner.com afirma que a quinta temporada consistirá de 26 episódios. Um animatic mostrando um clipe de quatro minutos de um novo episódio foi exibido na San Diego Comic-Con em julho de 2014. Em 17 de novembro de 2014, um teaser da quinta temporada foi enviado ao canal oficial de MLP no YouTube, com uma data da primavera de 2015. A quinta temporada estreou em 4 de abril de 2015. Esta é a primeira temporada a estrear no canal renomeado Discovery Family. Em 8 de abril de 2015, Little, Brown Books for Young Readers Outono 2015/Inverno 2016 Frontlist afirma: "Quinta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica irá ao ar nos EUA em 2015 por mais 26 episódios, trazendo total de 117 episódios exibidos pelo final de 2015." Sexta temporada O artigo de Discovery Communications sobre a temporada inicial de 2015-16 de Discovery Family menciona "My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica Temporada 6" como parte de sua programação diurna. Jim Miller afirmou em uma resposta do Twitter sobre isso em 31 de março de 2015, "Eu acho que é um erro de digitação." Horas mais tarde, "#MLPseason6" foi twittado por ambos de Meghan McCarthy e Michael Vogel, e ambos "Não acredite.#MLPseason6 #conspiracy" e "Acreditam? #MLPSeason6 pic.twitter.com/GcHUkEjPHu" foram twittados por Josh Haber. Miller confirmou mais tarde que o anúncio é verdade no Twitter. Em 8 de julho de 2015, a Hasbro declarou no Twitter que a sexta temporada seria "mais tarde este ano" mas no dia seguinte, revelou-se um erro. Em 19 de setembro de 2015, Miller confirmou via Twitter que haverá 26 episódios para esta temporada. Um comunicado da imprensa de 28 de janeiro de 2016 da Yahoo! TV afirma que "Sexta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica vai estrear no Discovery Family nesta primavera." Durante a apresentação da Feira de Brinquedos 2016 da Hasbro, foi anunciada uma data de estreia em maio de 2016; no entanto, uma promo do Discovery Family mais tarde confirmou a data de estreia para 26 de março de 2016. Em uma mostra de imprensa na Feira de Brinquedos de 2016, a Hasbro fez uma prévia de alguns episódios da sexta temporada. Eles apresentavam novos personagens grifo e dragão, e uma nova canção tema da Lareia Calorosa. Party with the Ponies! Em 31 de dezembro de 2016 a partir das 6:00h da manhã ET/5:00h da manhã CT, Discovery Family organizou uma "Party with the Ponies!" maratona para conta até o dia de ano novo em 1 de janeiro de 2017. A maratona consistiu na segunda metade da sexta temporada, Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, Jogos da Amizade e A Lenda de Everfree. Sétima temporada Leah Jade no início de março de 2016, após reunião com a DHX twittou que "a sétima temporada de MLP está em produção" Archived. e em meados de abril de 2016 afirmou que ela removeria o dito tweet se não fosse OK posta. Mais tarde, em meados de abril de 2016, Jim Miller foi questionado sobre o assunto e respondeu: "Ainda estamos trabalhando em 6!" e Jade removeu seu tweet relevante. Em 29 de abril de 2016, perguntaram a Miller: "Você sabe se haverá uma sétima temporada de MLP ?" e respondeu: "Essa é a decisão da Hasbro a tomar". Em 4 de outubro de 2016, a World Screen relatou: "No próximo ano também veremos a estreia de uma nova temporada do programa de TV de sucesso My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica" e Equestria Daily cita a Hasbro PR, "A Hasbro pode confirmar que My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica é não muda para a Netflix para a sétima temporada." Em 18 de outubro de 2016, a Hasbro informou por meio de um comunicado da imprensa que a sétima temporada seria transmitida pela Discovery Family na primavera de 2017. Em 1 de janeiro de 2017, Discovery Family confirmou por mensagem privada no Twitter que a sétima temporada do programa será transmitida em abril. Em 15 de março de 2017, o canal confirmou que a sétima temporada está programada para estrear em 15 de abril. Pony Palooza Em 8 de abril de 2017, a partir das 6:00h da manhã ET/5:00 da manhã CT, Discovery Family exibiu uma maratona de "Pony Palooza" que antecedeu a sétima temporada em 15 de abril. A maratona consistia em todos os episódios das temporadas de 1 a 6 e durante toda a semana durante o dia. Oitava temporada Em 25 de maio de 2017, Jim Miller confirmou que a oitava temporada estava em produção e começará a ser exibida em 2018. Nesse mesmo dia, Michael Vogel sugeriu que ele escreveu alguns roteiros para a temporada. As apresentações webcast do Dia do Investidor Hasbro 2017 de 3 de agosto de 2017 incluem uma imagem "MY LITTLE PONY SERIES" de 2018 mostrando Ocellus, Sandbar, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Yona, Spike, Pinkie Pie e Rainbow Dash na Escola da Amizade. Pônei do mar Silver Stream e uma animação As 6 Malvadas foram apresentados como "o primeiro olhar para a estreia da oitava temporada" na convenção da Hasbro HASCON em 9 de setembro de 2017. Em 8 de fevereiro de 2018, Discovery Family anunciou em seu site de imprensa que a oitava temporada seria estreada em 24 de março. Um tweet de meados de março de 2018, uma fan-run do Twitter identificando por Rachel Bloom como "ator convidado na próxima temporada de My Little Pony" has been retweeted by Nicole Dubuc e Rachel Bloom. Um trailer de 2 de maio de 2018 pela TFOU para a dublagem francês da oitava temporada mostra algumas cenas, incluindo Marcas por Esforço. Pony Palooza Em 17 de março de 2018 a partir das 6h00 ET/5:00h CT, Discovery Family irá ao ar uma maratona de "Pony Palooza" que levará à estreia da oitava temporada em 24 de março. A maratona consistirá em cada episódio das temporadas de 1 a 7, inclua curtas como Fundamentos da Magia, bem como os bastidores da oitava temporada e percorra toda a semana durante o dia. Nona temporada A nona temporada foi anunciada durante o Evento de Mídia de Entretenimento da Hasbro em a Feira de Brinquedos de Nova Iorque em 17 de fevereiro de 2018. Em 16 de Março de 2018, a esposa de Patton Oswalt, Meredith Salenger, postou no Instagram que ela, Oswalt e sua filha Alice Rigney Oswalt gravaram um episódio de My Little Pony sobre "tudo sobre a família". A edição de 2018/2019 do TV Kids Guide de World Screen lista a série My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica como um programa "221x22 min.", colocando 26 episódios após o 195° episódio que vão do primeiro ao último episódio da oitava temporada. Kathleen Lim na criação de My Little Pony: O Melhor Presente de Todos ; criador de personagens para a nona Temporada de My Little Pony —trabalhou "do segundo ao último episódio" em 20 de dezembro de 2018. Em 19 de Fevereiro de 2019, foi confirmado que a nona temporada será a última temporada da série. Os livros da editora Egmont Publishing UK, My Little Pony Annual 2020 publicado em 8 de Agosto de 2019 e My Little Pony: Essential Handbook: A Magical Guide for Everypony publicado em 5 de Setembro de 2019, incluem a cobertura da nona temporada. Em 27 de Fevereiro, a Discovery Family confirmou no Twitter e no Instagram que a nona temporada está programada para estrear em Abril de 2019. Ordem dos episódios e cronograma de lançamento Onze episódios foram divulgados on-line antes de sua exibição na televisão. Em iTunes, Dia do Coração foi lançado alguns dias antes de sua data de lançamento; Excesso de Pinkie Pies, Reunião da Família Apple e Spike às suas Ordens foram liberados algumas horas antes de sua exibição; Mestra do Susto foi lançado mais de um mês antes de sua data de lançamento. Wonderbolts Academy e O Castelo foram lançados no Hubworld.com alguns dias antes de sua transmissão, Orgulhosa Pinkie foi lançado no Google Play algumas horas antes de sua exibição, Os Hooffields e os McColts foi lançado no Amazon Instant Video antes de sua exibição, A Principal Atração com Crinas e O Fim da Daring Do? foram lançados no YouTube antes de suas exibições e Mais Estranho que a Ficção foi lançado no Netflix antes de sua exibição. Numerosos episódios foram exibidos fora da ordem de produção: o episódio treze da segunda temporada pela ordem de produção, Noite da Lareira Calorosa, foi ao ar antes dos episódios onze e doze pela ordem de produção; terceiro episódio da terceira temporada pela ordem de produção, Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis, foi ao ar depois de episódios nove, dez e onze; os episódios onze e doze da quarta temporada pela ordem de produção, respectivamente Orgulhosa Pinkie e Três É Demais, foram ao ar em ordem oposta; quatro e dezoito episódio da temporada pela ordem de produção, Trocas!, foi ao ar depois de episódios dezanove, vinte, vinte e um, e vinte e dois; quinze episódio da quinta temporada pela ordem de produção, Mestra do Susto, foi ao ar depois de episódios dezasseis, dezassete, dezoito, dezanove, vinte e talvez vinte e um; nove episódio da sexta temporada pela ordem de produção, A Falha nas Nossas Cutie Marks, foi ao ar depois de episódios dez, onze, doze, treze, quatroze, quinze, dezesseis, dezassete, dezoito e dezanove; vinte e três, vinte e quatro, vinte e cinco e vinte e seis episódios da segunda temporada pela produção e Discovery Family - ordens de veiculação, respectivamente A Semente da Mentira, Asas Indomáveis, Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez - Parte 1 e Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez - Parte 2, foram ao ar na ordem de Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez - Parte 1 no Tiny Pop, Aonde e De Volta Outra Vez - Parte 2 no Tiny Pop, A Semente da Mentira no Discovery Family e Asas Indomáveis no Tiny Pop; dezessete, dezoito, dezenove, vinte, vinte e um e vinte e dois episódios da sétima temporada por ordem de produção, respectivamente O Fim da Daring Do?, Uma Informação Saudável, Para Mudar um Changeling, Sua Crina Não Diz Nada, Era Uma Vez um Zepelin e Marcas e Atividades, foram ao ar na ordem Para Mudar um Changeling, O Fim da Daring Do?, Sua Crina Não Diz Nada, Uma Informação Saudável, Marcas e Atividades e Era Uma Vez um Zepelin; e dezoito episódio da oitava temporada pela ordem de produção, Iaque-Xifone, foi ao ar antes de episódios quatroze, quinze, dezasseis e dezassete. Episódios quarta através da sétima da sétima temporada estreou no Treehouse no Canadá antes de sua estreia no Discovery Family nos Estados Unidos. Elenco :Ver também: elenco e créditos'' Elenco da voz *Ashleigh Ball como Rainbow Dash e Applejack *Claire Corlett como Sweetie Belle *Michelle Creber como Apple Bloom *Andrea Libman como Pinkie Pie e Fluttershy *Nicole Oliver como Princesa Celestia *Madeleine Peters como Scootaloo *Tabitha St. Germain como Rarity e Princesa Luna *Tara Strong como Twilight Sparkle *Cathy Weseluck como Spike, o Dragão Cantores *Shannon Chan-Kent como Pinkie Pie *Kazumi Evans como Rarity *Rebecca Shoichet como Twilight Sparkle *Michelle Creber como Sweetie Belle (temporadas 1-3) A maioria do elenco da voz consiste em dubladores canadenses. Eles são de Ocean Productions no Canadá e as vozes são gravadas no estúdio de som de Dick & Roger em Vancouver, Canadá, com exceção de Tara Strong, que grava todos os diálogos em sua casa em Los Angeles, com viagens ocasionais a Vancouver para gravar com o resto do elenco. Dublagem :Artigo principal: Dublagem, Dublagem/Por dubladores e Dublagem/Por cantores '' Emissões Emissões Internacionais Hasbro, a empresa proprietária da marca vê o licenciamento de mídia internacional como uma importante fonte de receita. A série e sua mídia relacionada é transmitida ao redor do mundo. Filmes de ''My Little Pony Além de filmes de compilação teatral—Kidtoon Films' 1-30 de janeiro de 2011 Friendship & Adventures (episódios: A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1; A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2; Buffing Up; outro episódio As Aventuras de Chuck & Amigos) e Hoyts' 10 de novembro-16 de dezembro de 2012 It's a Pony Party (episódios: Um Pássaro no Casco; Festa de uma Só; A Melhor Noite de Todas) —''A Amizade é Mágica'' levou a cinco filmes originais, quatro deles Equestria Girls e um deles O Filme. Franquia Equestria Girls Longa-metragem Em 20 de outubro de 2014, a Hasbro e a AllSpark Pictures anunciaram o longa-metragem de My Little Pony, lançado em 2017. Joe Ballarini (A Era do Gelo 4) foi originalmente anunciado para escrever o roteiro. Meghan McCarthy atua como co-produtora e roteirista. O elenco principal da série de TV reprisa seus papéis junto com vários atores como Emily Blunt e Kristin Chenoweth expressando novos personagens. O filme foi lançado nos cinemas em 6 de outubro de 2017 nos Estados Unidos. Referências en:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic de:My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie es:My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad ru:My Little Pony: Дружба — это Чудо sr:Moj Mali Poni: Prijateljstvo je čarolija pl:My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia fr:My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique it:My Little Pony: L'Amicizia è Magica ar:ماي ليتل بوني: فرندشيب إز ماجيك gl:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic he:הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם ja:マイリトルポニー〜トモダチは魔法〜 ko:마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 nl:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic sv:My Little Pony Vänskap är magiskt th:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic uk:My Little Pony: Дружба – це Диво Categoria:Série